Heavy In Your Arms
by MagicAssGirl
Summary: The future Justice League and Young Justice League are thrown into twists and turns from one little secret that can destroy them all. And the ones they love. Can they help their friends and each other? Or will they die from the many secrets linked to one, topsy - turvy couple? REVIEWS WANTED, GOOD OR BAD!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1,

"Hi." Said a familiar voice.

"Salutations." She said smiling, raising her glass of champagne.

"Come around here often?" His glimmered.

"No." She hesitated.

"Bored?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied, swishing her golden champagne.

"Want to dance?" He said with the most seductive smirk.

"Yes." She said as she took his hand.

"Is that all you can say?" He teased.

"Maybe." She teased back at him. "Want to find out?"

"Yes!"

* * *

The music started to play as they started to dance, many people gathered around to look at the pair dancing as if it was their last night together, even though it was their first.

"People are staring." She whispered, looking around at all the people.

"So you can talk." He said with realization in his voice.

"Like I said, people are staring." She started to whine just a bit if you squinted.

"Who cares."

He spun her across the floor of the ballroom.

_Click!_

She soon came back to him as he brought his arm back in. They were so close that they could feel there breath on each other.

_Click!_

"Some one's watching." She whispered again.

"Let us find them then."

The show has now begun.

* * *

After a few more clicks, the man and woman located the cameraman. And boy, were they shocked! The cameraman wasn't a regular rich person taking pictures of beautiful people. He was one of them. One of the_ paparazzi_.

Thankfully, one of the bystanders noticed their distain and called Security. The Security soon came and kicked the cameraman out. Literally!

"I hate them," He began as he gave the passing Security men a shining smile.

"Who?" She asked. "The paparazzi?"

"Yes." He said. "Bringing other people into scandals while they get payed for it." He started to heat up, figuratively of course.

"Disgusting."

"We're humans. Everything we do is in vain." She looked down, believing she had said something stupid, only to be brought by her vigorous dance partner's hands.

"Who would have thought you were a Shakespeare." He said.

"I dabble." She teased.

"I bet you do." And with that they closed the remaining space between their lips with a kiss filled with passion.

People started to 'awe' as they saw the couple. They soon broke apart in embarrassment.

"Maybe we should go somewhere private?" He asked, looking at the people who were staring.

"I agree."

"Balcony?"

"Balcony."

* * *

This would have been a perfect night for our new couple, if only there was one cameraman taking pictures of the couple instead of twenty.

* * *

Now you may believe the paparazzi are just people trying to make a living, but no! They are people who bring others into their scandals. And if you knew the people who were dancing, you would know that this would be one of the biggest scandals in the world of the rich and famous. But if you didn't know who was dancing, I'll tell you.

Helena Martha _Wayne_ and Sebastian Alexander_ Luthor_.

Yes, you heard me correctly. Our couple is a Wayne and a Luthor.

* * *

Now, just so you know, this is a private party for only the rich and famous. And when you're are rich and famous, you are most likely going to make enemies, or lovers, who are also rich and famous. And even though it was never released publicly, Bruce Wayne and Lex Luthor were rivals. In, and out, of costume. I wonder what they would do if they saw them now? But I'll just leave that to your imagination.

So what does this mean? Well to most of you, this may be another Rome and Juliet story. But you are not the author, I am, and what I see, is a chance. A chance for the beautiful Helena Wayne and the dashing Sebastian Luthor,

_To Kill Their Darlings_.

* * *

**A BIT DIFFERENT! I KNOW THIS IS SHORT. MY OTHER STORY WAS DELETED, SORRY. REVIEWS WANTED! GOOD OR BAD! I OWN NOTHING!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,

"Care to explain?!" Damian yelled at Helena, which never happened before. At first she didn't understand what he meant until she saw it!

It was a photo. Not just any photo, but a photo of her and Sebastian Luthor.

_Kissing!_

This was not good. Not good at all!

"If this ever got out we would-" Damian stopped. He had just realized what he could have done. He spoke too much. Helena caught on to it quickly.

"It's okay." Helena lied. She didn't want to see her brother in pain over a decision she chose to make. It was wonderful decision in her opinion, but her brother can get a bit... Overprotective? Yes! Overprotective, that's the word for this situation! Overprotective.

"No it's not okay!" Damian fretted. "Why! Why him! Why not some one else?"

"Damian please? Understand." Tears were filling in her eyes and Damian saw them. He hated it when his sister was sad. As much as he wanted to protect her, he couldn't bring himself to this.

"I guess.." Damian gritted through his teeth, "I can try to accept him."

Helena jumped with glee. Damian meant it. He would anything for his beloved little sister. "Just don't tell Dick about this. Okay?"

"Of course!" She was too excited to speak clearly.

"Do plan on seeing him?" Damian had to ask. He couldn't let them fulfill a relationship like this without knowing this kind of stuff.

"Today actually." She informed him. "Gotham plaza; 11:30."

Damian started to smile that smile. Helena hated that smile. "It's 11:32." He said.

"I'm late!" Helena shrieked, and with that she ran out the door. Once she got out, Damian was able to let out a laugh. "Just like mom."

* * *

Helena finally found Sebastian near the fountains and caught up with him. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's okay." He smiled at her, "I actually just got here."

"Want to go get something to eat?" Helena asked, pointing back at the plaza.

"Sure." He replied. "I even know a place."

* * *

Helena grabbed her Frappuccino and sat along Sebastian.

"You look nice." Sebastian told Helena as they sat down.

"Thanks." Helena blushed. "I feel like Clara though."

"You mean Clara from Doctor Who!?" Sebastian blurted.

"Yeah!" Helena started to freak out. "Did you see the new Doomsday episode?"

"Of course!" Sebastian and Helena started to go crazy.

"Can you two shut up!" The cashier yelled at them.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"If it's not to much to ask." Helena looked up at Sebastian who started to fiddle with his hands. "Could I get your number?"

"You know you could've just asked." Helena smiled as she passed him a note with her number on it. She soon grabbed her bag and started to walk out.

"We should do this again." She said.

"Yeah. We should." Sebastian replied, putting the note in his pocket. And with that, they left. And of course they didn't say goodbye, for they were going to see each other very soon.

* * *

_Later at Gotham Academy,_

Helena was just opening her locker to get her English textbook when a familiar face showed up right next to her.

"Hey." It was Sebastian. At _her_ school.

"I didn't know you went here." Helena started to get really excited.

"I just got transferred." Sebastian said, also gaining some excitement.

_RING!_

"I got to go." Sebastian said. "Meet me after school?"

"Sure." Helena started to walk away and was joined up with her best friend, Kara Kent.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"No one." Helena said with a smile and walked into class to see some one in the seat next to her.

* * *

**A BIT DIFFERENT! I KNOW THIS IS SHORT. MY OTHER STORY WAS DELETED, SORRY. REVIEWS WANTED! GOOD OR BAD! I OWN NOTHING!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,

"Hello." Sebastian said with shit eating grin. "Again."

"Why didn't you tell me you had this class!" Helena shrieked in shock.

"You never asked." Sebastian was definitely teasing her... again.

"This is going to be a long day." Kara lengthened on the 'long' as she went to her seat.

_'Yes, yes it will!' _Helena thought as she took her seat.

"Welcome Class!" Mrs. Gladden said.

* * *

As Helena walked out of the gate, she felt a certain arm grab her.

"What ever happened to meeting after school?" Sebastian stated with his arm still holding her's.

"Whatever happened to kissing me?" Helena teased.

"If you want?" Sebastian started to tease at her. "Not now!"

"Oh." Sebastian exclaimed. "Do you want to go back to my place to study?"

"Are you going to rape me?" Helena's eyes widened. "No. Of course not."

"Well let's go the." Helena started walking when she was surprised to see Sebastian's hand holding her's.

But she didn't let go.

* * *

"Woah." Helena said as Sebastian opened the door.

"Welcome. To Casa de Luthor." Sebastian remarked with a big, shining smile.

"Hello." An unknown voice said. Helena woke up from her amazement to none other than Lex Luthor himself!

"You must be Sebastian's girlfriend." Mr. Luthor said causing Helena to blush at the word boyfriend.

"Yep." Helena quickly said to break the akward silence. "I'm with this carrot- head." Helena pointed to Sebastian who quickly responded.

"And I'm with this raven-head!" Sebastian smiled along with Helena.

"It's nice to meet you miss?" Lex trailed off. Helena just realized she didn't introduce herself to him yet.

"Helena." She said as she shook his hand. "Helena Wayne."

Lex's eyes widened when heard the name, **Wayne!**

Helena and Sebastian looked at him with a questioned look.

"Well I will leave you to your, activities." Lex said as he walked away from the couple.

Sebastian and Helena walked upstairs to his room to see posters and action figures everywhere! There was Doctor Who, Sherlock, Supernatural, Comics, and surprisingly, American Horror Story.

"Wow." Helena gazed. "My room has way more posters than this."

Helena started to laugh along with Sebastian.

"C'Mon." Sebastian quickened. "Let's get to work.

* * *

**A BIT DIFFERENT! I KNOW THIS IS SHORT. MY OTHER STORY WAS DELETED, SORRY. REVIEWS WANTED! GOOD OR BAD! I OWN NOTHING!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4,

_Later at Mount Justice,_

"Helena has a new boyfriend!" Kara starting teasing as Helena was practicing combat with the new Speedy, Lance Queen. After school or on weekends Helena would train until her brother, as Batman, would stop her. She wasn't officially part of the Justice League or the so called 'sidekicks'. But she was the greatest **weapon **of them all. She could fight, she was smart, and she was strong in her own way.

"Who?" Chris Kent, aka Superboy, asked as he finished eating his freeze dried chicken whizzies. Kara soon looked at him in an unknown look. "You don't know his, do you." He asked sarcasticly. Kara opened her mouth to talk but stopped after realizing he didn't want an answer.

"Nevermind." Chris snapped. As Helena wrapped Lance's neck in between her thighs and dropped him down. Bart tries to hold his laugh but fails.

"I actually think this is the real thing." Helena remarked as she got up from the ground as Lance groans. "We might be moving a bit fast but I don't mind."

"Mind what?" Dick said as he walked in. No one noticed him at first but, he isDick Grayson, ex - Barman.

"Uh." The sidekicks hesitated. "Nothing!"

* * *

As the Young Justice League were walking out of Mount Justice they continued their earlier conversation.

"Seriously who is it?!" Everyone kept demanding.

"No one!" Helena was fed up with it and left on her motorcycle back to the Wayne Mansion.

* * *

"Damian," Helena yelled as she parked her cycle into the batcave. "Probably on patrol."

She made her way to the computer to hear a familiar voice.

"Are you kidding me?!" It was Dick.

He knew.

Or found out.

* * *

**A BIT DIFFERENT! I KNOW THIS IS SHORT. MY OTHER STORY WAS DELETED, SORRY. REVIEWS WANTED! GOOD OR BAD! I OWN NOTHING!**


End file.
